Naruto's revenge
by Soledge1
Summary: Naruto's wife Hinata is kill by her father. Naruto vows revenge the leaf and the Hyuga clan. and nothing will stand in his way. the story is based on Return to me by crimson clouded butterfly.


Naruto's revenge

What is revenge? For many revenge is the desire for retribution against something or someone that wronged you in someway or an other. The level of how high a person takes their revenge is based on what wrong was done to said person in the first place. So in other words the greater the wrong the greater the revenge is. These were the thoughts that ran through the mind of a man standing on top of a monument once known as the Hokage Mountain and below him lay the ruins of what was once called the leaf village.

The man had short black hair, wearing an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye and a black robe with red clouds. His true name was known to none but many knew him by one name. Madara Uchiha. The man's thoughts were broken with the arrival of his prisoners. He turned to face them. Before him stood four people covered in chains, chakra seals and surround by white Zetsu clones. Of the four before him only one he did not hate with all his soul. While one would live the others would see their last sun rise.

"So we meet again but mark my words Tsunade, Sasuke, Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuga your time in this world ends today." said Madara

Even when defeated Tsunade did not lose her will to fight.

"This is not over. You may have defeated the leaf but our allies will.." Tsunade tried to say but was interrupted by Madara laughing.

"Allies, what allies or have you forgotten that you and your village lost them all when you banished Naruto Uzumaki. He was your Hokage but do to him breaking one important rule he was kicked out of power and your village. And to top it off it was found out later that the reason he was kicked out was a lie made up by the old people of this village who still hated him for the fox. The leaf village's name has been thrash ever since. Beside I had an ace up my sleeve to make sure none of the other villages would help you in your time of need no matter what you had to offer." Madara said as he threw a thick black book at Tsunade's chained hands. She picked it up.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she looked through the book only for her eyes to widen.

"Black out orders. Every black ops mission ever ordered by Danzo and Hokages to this day. I am sure you can imagine what the reaction was when I handed copies of all the leaf's deep dark secrets to ever major leader on the continent. Lets just say that if I hadn't attacked the leaf the other nations would have but as thanks for giving them that file they were more then willing to turn a blind eye to what I was doing here." Madara said as Tsunade hung her head in shame after reading a few pages.

"How did you even get this file? Something like this should not exist." Tsunade asked in a weak voice.

"Danzo. I am not sure why he made it but if I had to guess he was planning to black mail the village into making him Hokage but he must have changed his mind and hide it away. I came upon it when I raided one of his old bases outside the fire country." Madara said.

"Who are you? I know the for a fact that the real Madara is dead. He died in the fourth ninja war. I saw his dead body." Sasuke yell while trying to break free only to get a beat down from the Zetsu around him.

"My reason is because the name Madara means power. The real Madara showed the world that even death was not enough to stop is him when he came back to life during the fourth war. So I wear his name to show I have the same level of determination he did but now it time to bring this matter to a close." Madara said as he order the Zetsu clones to move his prisoner to four seal circles on the ground. Once they were chained to the ground Madara made some hand signs and seals started to glow.

"Before you all meet your fates I am sure your wondering why I did all of this and why you four are the only ones I had taken alive beside the children and babies of this village. Oh, just encase your wondering what happened to them I sent them to the sand village with no memories of ever living in the leaf. The sand village was more then willing to take them since they know that a child should not be judged on the sins of their parents or village."

"As for the reason I destroyed your village is because it has done nothing do hurt me my whole life. I was once a loyal ninja of the leaf until I was betrayed by the very people I vowed to protect. This village even took away the only woman I have ever loved." Madara said as he turned to Sasuke.

"You asked who I was. Well one of you can figure out who I am in a heartbeat and all it will take is one little clue." Madara said as he took out a letter from his robe and throw it at Hiashi's feet. He picked it up and read it only to turn pale.

"No! It can't be true! There is no way I would be defeated by the likes of you!" Hiashi screamed.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with killing my wife for no reason then hurt pride. I sealed the blood lines of all the Hyuga children I sent to the sand village. They will never be able to use their byakugan or pass it on to any children they may have in the future. The Hyuga clan as you know it ends today and its all you fault." Madara said as he took off is mask and dropped his henge.

"Naruto!" everyone screamed at once.

"Naruto, why did you do this?" Tsunade yelled as she cried.

"The truth is I got sick of all the hate the village had for me. I saved the village three times in my life and that was still not enough for them. The village took my title as Hokage away, banished me and Hiashi killing Hinata was the last straw." Naruto said

"Then why am I here? I can understand you killing Hiashi but I did nothing to deserve this. I thought we were friends again when I left the village after the war." Sasuke yelled.

"The same goes for me. My father was the clan head back then. He had my sister killed I had no choice but to obey him." Hanbai screamed

"Its not what you did but what you didn't do Sasuke. You took my place as Hokage when I was banished but I could have lived with that. Its the fact that you knew that Hinata was in trouble, didn't even try to save her and you even let Hiashi get away with her murder. And before you say it was a clan matter Hinata was banished along with me so she was not a member of the Hyuga clan anymore. As for you Hanbai, you could have tipped Hinata off to what your father was doing in secret. I find it hard to believe that he could hide his plan from you." Naruto said

"What was my crime against you Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a tired voice.

Naruto gave her a sad look.

"Its nothing personal but I can't have you come after me in revenge for the leaf. So I am ending your life as Tsunade Senju today. Good bye granny and for what is worth I did love you as family." Naruto said as he made the final hand sign to turn the seals on. The late thing everyone in their circles saw was a flash of white then nothing.

Once the light had vanished Naruto walked to the circle that once held Tsunade. In her place on the ground was a young woman with red hair, pale skin and purple eyes once Naruto open one of your eyelids. The seal Naruto had used on her had taken away her Senju blood and all her memories of her life in the leaf. In exchange her young had been restored and she was now a pure breed Uzumaki like her grandmother before her. She would forever live her life as Tsunade Uzumaki in the land of wave with the man standing in the circle where Sasuke once stood.

Dan Kato. Tsunade's lover and now husband. Naruto had used the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu bring him back to this world and as well as changing his mind so he would forget his life in the leaf. He and Tsunade would remember all the good times they had together before his death but anything to do with the leaf and ninjas would be replaced with fake memories. They would believe themselves to be civilian doctors traveling the world to helping people in need and wanting to live in a quiet place like wave so they could start a family.

In the next circle was the withered husk of Hiashi Hyuga. His life force used to bring Dan Kato and the one other in the final circle back to true life.

In the last circle a sleep on the ground was the love of Naruto life Hinata Uzumaki. She looked the same as the last time he saw her just before her death. Putting a small seal on her head so she would not wake while he carried her back to their former home. The seal would also make her forget her death and the letter Hiashi sent her in the first place. Naruto would tell her she had a bad fall, hit her head and was in a coma for a long time.

Before leaving the leaf village for the final time. Naruto made two shadow clones to drop Tsunade and Dan in a small hotel in land of wave by using the flying thunder god technique. Once they were gone he gave the last of Zetsu clones he had found in Obito's main base their last order. The Zetsu were to turn themselves into living bombs and bring down the Hokage mountain on what was left of the village. Using the flying thunder god technique Naruto appeared with Hinata in his arms a few mile from the leaf just as the mountain came down. Turning his back on his former village Naruto began walking home with his sleeping wife.

"Good bye, Konohagakure. You will not be missed." Naruto said as he walked away.

The end.

Note: I hope all you readers liked this story and forgive me for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this based on Return to me by crimson clouded butterfly. I hated how it ended. So I made an ending I liked. If your wondering yes everyone in the leaf died but innocent children and babies. My Naruto was off the chain and all he cared about was getting what he wanted back no matter who got in his way friend or enemy.


End file.
